


power came back on

by sirfeit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirfeit/pseuds/sirfeit
Summary: kinkmeme fill for 'murphamy: problematic breathplay'.





	power came back on

**Author's Note:**

> warning for rape, no capital letters

after they save mel, they head back to arkadia with their injured. finn will go with them as long as he can, but they’ll part ways when their paths diverge.

murphy’s shoulders are fucking wrecked. he’s limping again. it’s hard to grip things, and the second time he reaches for finn’s canteen, finn stops and helps him drink from it. he is grateful for every mouthful of water that he gets. finn looks him in the eye, reaches out and touches the back of his neck. “you did good,” is all finn says, and murphy feels his face heat up. he is glad when bellamy and finn decide it’s time to stop for the night. he is not sure how much farther he can walk.

until bellamy says “murphy, with me,” and murphy follows, because of course he does. he assumes for first watch, or something similar to their old pattern. they had had a Moment. a nod. he’d saved bellamy’s life. equivalent exchange.

“get down,” says bellamy. “on your knees.”

it’s not first watch at all. “what?” says his mouth.

“isn’t this what you wanted?” bellamy says.

yes, but —

but what, murphy? not like this? how did you want it, then? all romantic and shit? he’s not like that. he takes what he is given.

he sinks to his knees.

bellamy can be good to him, sometimes. if he does what he’s told to do, if he doesn’t fight or threaten anybody too much, if nobody frames him for murder. if he’s useful. bellamy’s fingers curl into his hair.

he just wants his dick sucked. murphy’s been used for that before. he’s good at it. “relax your throat,” bellamy says, an instruction.

murphy drops his jaw. it doesn’t feel good, necessarily, but it always gets him hard. bellamy uses murphy’s hair to anchor himself, thrusts shallowly. there’s pressure on the back of his throat. he doesn’t like it, but there’s not much he can do about it.

bellamy pulls out instead of coming. doesn’t spray it all over murphy’s face, either. shoves him down onto his stomach — _god his shoulders —_ grinds his face into the earth. “do i need to tie your hands?”

murphy coughs up dirt. wrists still hurt. “no,” he says. “gonna be good for you, bellamy, please, gonna be real good —“

“shut up,” snaps bellamy. “gonna fuck you, not listen to your bullshit.”

murphy shuts up.

it burns. bellamy’s hands on him, holding him down, the scrape of skin against skin. he ruts against the ground, and it _hurts,_ but it’s good, and —

bellamy is choking him. hand wrapped around his throat, and it’s a different kind of pain, a panic pain, but —

both his arms are numb. he couldn’t fight bellamy off if he wanted to. and he wants to.

“i saved you,” he chokes out with as much breath as he’s allowed. “don’t kill me."

hand lets up for a couple seconds. thrusting doesn’t. doesn’t hurt so good anymore. he’s making little whiny sounds now, sounds of pain and frustration. every time he tries to get a little friction on his dick, bellamy’s got his hand around murphy’s throat again.

bellamy stops eventually. flips murphy over with one boot. “please,” says murphy, not sure what he wants. he’s not sure he’s ever hurt this much in his entire life.

“yeah?” says bellamy, his voice all rough. his foot presses down onto murphy’s chest, hard enough to be uncomfortable. murphy whines at the contact, at the loss of it, when bellamy drops into a squat and wraps his fingers around murphy’s own dick.

murphy moans. it only takes a couple strokes, and it’s over.

“clean yourself up,” says bellamy, and then — kisses him, aching and desperate, and he’s gone.

murphy doesn’t get up for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> your kudos and comments are appreciated. i get a buzzy email notification from them and then i stop playing the sims 2 long enough to write some more
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
